ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Absolute Virtue
An Apathy member got 50xp for the kill in a 16 member alliance, which works out to level 84: http://img123.imageshack.us/my.php?image=av34tn.jpg HP? I've seen numbers that placed Absolute Virtue's HP at around 190,000, another over 200,000. This was discussed on some other forums that people suspect its HP may decrease over time because of some factor (the best guess was maybe the Wynavs). I think it might be appropriate to go to the LSs who fought it and got it below 95% and get a compilation of how much HP Benediction restored at what % HP so we can kind of map out how its "max" HP changes over time. Regardless, it should at least be noted it appears AV's HP varies dramatically. I just had a thought, what if AV's max HP does decrease after certain benchmarks? SE might have designed it that way so if an alliance takes it past certain points, when it uses Benediction, it won't recover all the way to its original max HP? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:09, 30 March 2006 (PST) Virtue Stones & Job Lock I'm wondering, has the statement that a Job with a Virtue Stone and a Jailer Weapon which is engaged with AV will lock AV's 2 Hour for that Job been proven? I'm not saying it isn't true, I'm just asking if it has been conclusively proven since I don't remember seeing it definitively proven anywhere, only speculated. Maybe someone can enlighten me. One crucial test though, would be to have a DRG with Love Halberd and a Virtue Stone be locked onto AV and see if it doesn't spawn Wynavs (though the addition of Spirit Surge complicates that). Oh yeah, has AV ever been observed using Familiar or Charm or calling some pet besides a Wyvern, and has it ever used Astral Flow or some kind of elemental/avatar?--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:17, 30 March 2006 (PST) *It was indeed proven when Apathy fought them; the thing never Benediction'd with a WHM engaged and never recalled Wynavs with Dragoon engaged. (-Marstead) * I've heard it go back and forth in the attempts since Apathy's victory with some people saying it does work and others saying it didn't work, that even with Virtue Weapon + Stone + Job engaged into AV, it used some 2-Hours. I think we need to wait for more confirmation, until it can be definitively proven beyond any and all doubt. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:40, 16 April 2006 (PDT) *Yeah, Apathy fought it, and it purportedly never used Benediction, but if you had 15 different 2 hours to choose from, and used AI algorithms written by SE, I'm pretty sure that during some fight you wouldn't use benediction either. What I'm saying is one fight means absolutely nothing. I don't prove something by running just one test, so extensive further study would be needed to prove anything. Furthermore, other groups claim this tactic didn't work for them, specifically, that benediction was still used, even with people with virtue stones and jailor weapons engaged. I wasn't there, so I can't guarrentee that these people are telling the truth, nor can you, and considering the, as far as I know, seemingly random pop conditions for AV, I doubt that we will really ever know for absolute certain either way. --Syeria 20:07, 16 April 2006 (PDT) *It never recalled Wynavs either. Normally, it resummons Wynavs instantly when they die. I'd say that's pretty conclusive. What we don't know is if the jailer weapons lock all of the two hours, or just the one of the job fighting (so does Prudence Rod lock both Benediction and Manafont, or one or the other depending on who is wielding it?). They are definitely involved in fighting it though; read AV's spawn and death dialogue! --Marstead 02:22, 17 April 2006 (PDT) * I think we will find out. It'll just take more trials. There are 32 servers and a few HNMLSs per server. I think there's enough room in there to test, especially since SE will probably fix the Wall of Justice in the next few months, forcing people to find the true method for fighting it. Based on what we've seen, I think Prudence Rod would only lock the equivalent 2-Hour to the Job wielding it, not both, though, like you said, definitive proof isn't there. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:13, 17 April 2006 (PDT) * Well, assuming the whole Spirit Surge thing doesn't mess with it at all, and assuming the Jailor Weapons do block 2-hr's, the best way to discover whether the weapon blocks the 2-hr of just one job, or all jobs that can equip the weapon would be to have a SAM equip the Love Halberd and not a DRG. If the Wynavs aren't resummoned after death, I'd say the evidence points to that being likely. --Syeria 00:21, 5 May 2006 (PDT) *While I personally don't beleive it, there's not enough evidence to claim it as fact yet. I'm gonna edit the article to make it clear that this is just a theory. Feba 22:11, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Rumors Shouldn't the Rumor section that was recently made be on the talk page and not the actual page since it is just rumor and only facts should be on the Mob page? I didn't want to change or move anything without others opinions. I just wasn't sure since this is AV we are talking about - a rarely fought/killed NM --Nynaeve 21:44, 11 June 2006 (PDT) Possibly...although the rumours about it have almost become a part of the mob.Feba 00:43, 12 June 2006 (PDT) That is why I am kind of unsure... Normally, you just put facts on the Mob page and that kind of stuff on the Talk page... But the only ppl I know that have beaten AV are JP and wont tell me anything... So its really something I am not sure of... Maybe we should put it at the top of the talk page? And why do you spell rumors - rumours? Are you French? (just curiousity) --Nynaeve 05:26, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Well let's leave it there, for now... it can always be removed later. In regards to the way I spell, I'm American born and raised, but the "u" in those wordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spelling_differences#-our_.2F_-or makes a more natural sound, in my opinion, so I add it whenever I can remember.Feba 13:34, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Possible 2hr Sealing Many BG posts (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=12059), (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=11541) and (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=11862) have reported that a timed nuking of the Wynas set has removed AV's 2 hours. Although, unsure the current view as of this post is that a timed killing of the Wynas. I'd suggest a removal of the rumors sections because of these tries. --Gatsby 00:35, 27 August 2006 (EDT) As of yet, we still don't have any solid proof. At this point, practically nothing is proven until SE says it. There is a possibility that a combination of the above all works. Really, the best way to find out is more tests. --Feba 01:58, 27 August 2006 (EDT) My linkshell fought Absolute Virtue last weekend. We used BST/RDMs to pull AV to the updraft where our BLMs could clear hate by zoning. Once we were there and setup, we nuked 5 sets of wynavs (15 total, one for each job possibly?), and AV stopped using magic/TP moves/2-hour abilities. Note that Unfortunately, we were short on members due to it being 3 AM and had a partial wipe; after AV deaggroed, we tried pulling it again, but somehow it regained its ability to cast magic. I'm going to go ahead and remove the rumors that pretty much have been disproven; at this point it seems like the key to defeating AV lies within killing the wynavs. SE doesn't have to 'say' something to prove it; multiple linkshells have reported that when the wynavs die, AV becomes a lot easier. --Mifaco 15:55, 27 September 2006 (EDT)